Pink Rose & Yellow Rose
by EmersFanFic
Summary: The Freedom Fighters along with Shadow and Rouge have been on Eggman's tail for the past year; Eggman hijacking into government bases, stealing emeralds, etc- Then suddenly, he disappears. Amy and Shadow have gotten closer, enough to where each hedgehog may start having feelings for one another, but will happen when a new Mobian enters their group? And what if that Mobian is Maria?
1. When He's Gone

A/N: Sorry this chapter is like a Prologue ToT - just getting the background info out of the wayy! Dont worry, the story immediately gets to the point, so this is gonna be the only boring chapter I think :-)

They couldn't believe their eyes. Houses destroyed, streets on fire, civilians screaming and cowering away from the madness. This was all Eggman's doing, and all they could do was watch.

It first started with a simple prank. Eggman had hacked into all government systems and stole thousands of confidential files. Rouge after hearing this, immediately notified the Freedom Fighters to be aware of his doings.

The next was an actual attack. Eggman was seen, physically himself, on a ship out in the mediterranean stealing missiles and metal plates; for both obvious and unknown reasons. Sonic and the team were quick to arrive, but not quick enough for Eggman was already leaving; too fast and too far for them to reach. After this incident, the Freedom Fighters asked help from G.U.N in order to figure out what the mad genius was up to.

That leaves today.

Everyone is spread out across the city, keeping an eye out for Eggman and safely evacuating the civilians. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, G.U.N, they all are in the city.

In their intercoms, Sonic speaks ,"This is definitely one of the worst things Eggman's pulled off- other than exploding the moon that is."

"I don't see why he would want to do this." Tails replies. Standing next to him is Amy. She's pretty banged up, but still standing strong with her mallet in hand. Just across the street, she watches yet another building explode, then gradually collapse to the ground, leaving a massive smoke cloud of debris and dirt. She clenches her fists.

"Me either." She says.

"AH-WOahh! _Jeez_ , buildings just like falling on me today." They hear Knuckles screech. Squinting her eyes, Amy finally noticies Knuckles from afar, wiping his head. He looks up and spots her.

"Oh- Hey Ames! Tails! I'm coming over!" He calls, and they see him start to run.

"He really did a number this time." Sonic says through the intercom. By now, everyone knows he's pretty much talking to himself unless called on.

"I started with Eggman, but I never believed he'd really blow up a city." Shadow pitches in. He quickly adds, "Or the moon."

"I got eye on Eggman." They hear Rouge say. "City centrum, east from the entrance, please hurry up the Doctor's got back up not even I can handle."

Everyone's on alert. Sprinting towards the centrum as instructed; around every corner and from every street, all eyes are on Eggman.

He's standing near the entrance to a skyscraper, telling at his machines and drastically pointing in multiple areas. He's miniscule compared to his inventions, but even from a distance you can see the wicked in his eyes.

"How do we want to do this?" Someone asks.

"I say we confront him. Might as well get it over with-"

"There could be traps. I don't think he's that dumb to just stand out in the open-"

"Maybe some of us go out and the rest stay behind incase it backfires."

"Alright!" Sonic intervenes, "We're doing all of them. I'll go out and confront Eggman, and while i'm at it I can check for any traps. The rest of you keep cover, and listen in on what's happening."

Sonic bolts into the centrum in a dash of blue, not waiting for any responses. Stopping at the bottom of a staircase, Eggman stands at the top.

There were no traps... Either the guy was truely dumb enough, or there's something deeper.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman says, voice raspy. He turns his head and smiles maniacally. "I knew you'd show up!"

Sonic shakes his head and gestures outward, "You think? This city's a mess, and i'm here to stop it."

Eggman walks slowly in circles, one hand behind him, and the other resting under his chin in thought. "Of course this place is a dump- but its marvelous. Look at all the destruction! I got you this time Sonic! I'm ten steps ahead of you."

"How?" Sonic asks, crossing his arms. A chill runs up his spine in warning. Something was off.

"I'm not here just to destroy a city." He begins, his smile returning.

Sonic feels his fur crawling. "Then what else?"

"Ah-ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm not going to reveal all my deepest secrets now am I? You have to stop me to find out!" Laughing, Eggman opens his arms.

Something is off, Sonic knows it. The itching sensation running throughout his body is an indication that none of this is right.

But he proceeds.

Running up to the Doctor, Sonic jumps up and kicks him.

But his foot only touches air.

Landing, Sonic's eyes grow wide when he sees what he thought was Dr. Eggman ripple and eventually spark to nothing. He was a fake. The Eggman everyone thought they saw was just an illusion; a projection.

"What was that?" Tails yells, baffled.

"I-I don't know! EggHead's not here!" Sonic yells back, pinching his temple. He can hear voices talking in concern over the coms, and looks around. "Guys-" Sonic begins, but no one hears him. He says it louder, "Guys!"

"What?" Knuckles grunts.

"Where did all of Eggman's robots go?" He asks. And sure enough, when everyone stopped and finally checked their surroundings, there was no trace of anything.

Only destruction.


	2. Heart Struck

A/N: omggg another chapter's here~ (Sorry for the cliche start of this chapter but... yeah ':D)

 _2 years later..._

The gang, meaning Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, were hanging out at Sonic and Tails' place for the evening. Sonic offered to make chili dogs, noted he may eat them all, but the thought still counts.

Ever since EggMan disappeared after their last fight, the group's been able to live their lives like it used to be. Able to get together more and enjoy themselves.

Ofcourse Sonic is always looking for danger.

And Rouge and Shadow's job is literally danger.

Chatting outside in the backyard, Sonic is chatting with Tails while he finishes up the last batch of hot dogs. The rest were sitting at the long table set out for them.

"Wait- How many did he fit into his mouth?" Amy asks, others nodding for the same thought.

"Twenty three," Rouge laughs. "And that was before he choked on them." The bat is sitting across from Amy; Shadow to her right sitting at the end of the table and Knuckles to her left. The ebony hedgehog leans back into his seat, a smirk resides upon his lips.

"You all laugh, but that's an achievement. Tell me how many people you know that can fit a double digit number of marshmallows into their mouth." Knuckles adds, puffing his chest out. Rouge slaps his arm playfully.

"Rouge said you choked on the marshmallows?" They hear Cream ask. She's sitting next to Amy; beforehand was playing with her Chao. This question makes Knuckles blush.

"Yes, hon. His attempt at boasting while stuffing didn't work." Rouge says, smirking at the echidna beside her all too knowingly.

"Okay- let's change the topic." Knuckles mutters, looking anywhere but their group.

"Changing the topic! Food's ready." Sonic walks up to the group and rests a large plate of hot dogs in the middle of the table. No sooner, Tails comes by and places the plates, utensils, chilli, and other add ons.

Just by the looks of it, you could tell Sonic was ready to eat.

"I'm surprised you cooked a meal for once, Sonic." Amy jokes. He smiles back at her.

"Well I can't always have you cooking, Ames. Plus, practice makes perfect, and I intend on perfecting these chili dogs." Sonic finishes his sentence, then takes a large bite out of his own chili dog before sitting down properly.

As the evening progresses, they shift from hanging outside to lounging inside. Sonic, after much persuading, finally agreed to watching a movie. Popcorn was made, the lights were turned off, and they all mutually decided on watching a comedy.

Amy shifts further under her blanket, every so often leaning over Shadow to get a hold of some popcorn since one of the bowls was placed in between Shadow and Rouge.

She stretches past Shadow once more, looking at him guiltily whispering, "Sorry."

Shadow shakes his head, smirking as he watches her position herself back to where she sits. Amy holds out her handful of popcorn to him, offering.

Shadow denies her offering, leans back further into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks comfortable, Amy thinks to herself. She was sitting in between Shadow and Cream, so Amy was trying to move around as little as possible.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, and after a second of pondering, extends her arm and drapes some of the blanket on Shadow.

He turns his head, questioningly.

Amy hears Knuckles laugh out loud to something on the Tv, along with Sonic. She missed it.

Pressing her body closer to Shadow, Amy whispers, "I don't mind sharing." Shadow nods and moves his attention back to the tv.

A couple more minutes and Amy embraces the warmth radiating off of the hedgehog beside her. As smoothly as she can, Amy rests herself on Shadow's side and leans her head on his shoulder comfortably.

And he doesn't object.

. . .

"Your nails look beautiful~" Rouge sings, closing the cap to one of her nail polishes. After the movie at Sonic's, Rouge and Amy were having a "girl's night" at her house. Amy was grateful, it had been an eventful day and Rouge always seems to calm her down.

"Thanks." Amy says, but her mind is elsewhere.

"Okay hon, i know you're not paying attention anymore. I can see it in your eyes, and the fact your cheeks are flush." Rouge laughs, placing a hand on Amy's knee. "What's up?"

Amy's face heats up, and she begins stuttering, "Ah- well..." Rouge chuckles. Amy takes a deep breath in. "You know how Shadow and I are really close now? And you know how I may have a crush on him?"

Rouge nods, "This is old news, go on."

"I'm just feeling- i mean I want- What i'm trying to say is that It's getting worse. I'm feeling even more giddy and it's driving me insane." Amy whines, fanning herself in order to dry her nails.

Rouge's ears perk up, "Worse? Amy, darling, crushes don't get worse."

Amy groans and covers her face with her hands. She continues, muffled, "It feels worse."

Rubbing the pink hedgehog's back, Rouge cooes, "Does he know?" This causes Amy to jump up, her face a beaming red.

" _Oh my god_ \- of course he doesn't know- I'd die if he did." She cries, looking at rouge with wide eyes. "Wait, does he know? Am I too obvious?"

Standing up, then pulling Amy up with her, Rouge laughs wholeheartedly, "I have no clue. It's up to you to find out." The bat shoves Amy out the door of her room, and urges further down the stairs.

"Rouge, what are we doing?" Amy asks, feeling Rouge's hand on he back.

"What are _you_ doing? You are going to call that emo hedgehog right now, and ask to meet up somewhere so you can spill your guts." She states matter-of-factly.

" _What_?" Amy shrieks. She attempts to turn around and book it, but Rouge's got her locked tight.

"Yup. You've been feeling this way for an entire year now, and while i love watching you two walk around each other, i'd love it even more to see you walk towards each other."

Releasing Amy from hostage, Rouge hastily takes out her phone and holds it out in front of Amy. Nervous, she takes it.

"What am I even going to say?" Amy asks frantically, listening to the phone ring. She hears a click and sharply inhales. Rouge brings a hand to her mouth to hide her laugh.

Shadow answers the call, "Hello?"

Shaking herself, Amy takes a deep breath, "Hey Shadow, could we meet up by the park? In say... about ten minutes?" Peering up, Amy sees Rouge nodding approvingly. She smiles.

"Yeah, sounds good." Shadow says.

"Okay! See you there." And she hangs up. Handing the phone back to Rouge, Amy sighs. "Maybe you're the reason i'm a mess."

Rouge chuckles, "Dear, I make _everyone_ a mess. Now go meet your knight in shining armor."

. . .

The park was lit only by the street lamps; their gold hue illuminating the path Amy walks on. While she was nervous, it was about time she sucked it up and confessed. She's just worried to how Shadow will react.

Sitting on a bench that rests underneath a tree and another lamp, Amy waits for the so called hedgehog. She fiddles with her thumbs, head hanging low towards her legs in thought. She really enjoyed what they had in their current relationship... Is it worth ruining for the slightest hope he feels the same?

"Rose?" Amy hears and flicks her head up to see Shadow looking down at her; a mix of concern and amusement spread across his face.

He's growing more comfortable around Amy the more they hang out. She notices everytime his facade breaks, and an emotion appears.

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't see you coming. I guess i was lost in thought." Amy says, standing up. Shadow extends his elbow and she gladly accepts it; wrapping her arm in his.

They walk down the path.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here." Amy says, facing Shadow. The hedgehog, once again, was unreadable. He shrugs.

"Not really." He replies.

Swallowing her pride, and blush, Amy speaks up, "Well there is a reason. I feel like i need to share something with you." Amy stops walking and untangles herself in order to properly face Shadow.

Shadow complies, crossing his arms out of habit, "What's on your mind?" He asks.

This was it. Amy mentally prepares herself and her speech, ready to spill her guts and foreseeably ruin their friendship if feelings are not reciprocated.

"Um- You see-"

"Shadow?" Someone interrupts. Or more like, _somemobian_. Amy watches Shadows eyes grow wide. Utter shock and... something else, forming his expression. Turning around Amy sees a golden hedgehog standing behind her, wearing a blue dress and headband. She can't put her finger on it, but Amy feels as if she's seen this girl before.

Shadow whispers, " _Maria._ "


End file.
